真剣で音楽をやってる！We're Seriously Doing Music!
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: A collection of snapshots into the lives of the Shinkengers... if they were music majors. (Honestly involves all the main Shinkengers, but there's a limit to the number of characters I can tag it with on ...) A series of Shinkenger Music Major AUs, inspired by Tumblr blog au-dumpster. Rated K for language in some of the prompts.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm finally back with another Shinkenger fic! This time it's a series based in a Music Major AU, taken from the Tumblr_ au-dumpster (it's one of the latest posts)

 _An explanation of the title "Shinken de Ongaku wo Yatteru" – it's a pun on Shinkengers, whose "shinken", if you didn't already know (you're a failed Shinkenger fan) means "serious". So it's really a pun – it could mean "we're seriously doing music" or "we're doing music the Shinken(ger) way". Just a small pun I thought of on the spot when confronted with the "title" blank when publishing this story._

 _Regardless of whether you're a music major or not, I hope you guys will enjoy my comeback Shinkenger fic~!_

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 1: It's prime time for practice rooms and all of the good ones are taken except for that one – don't you fucking dare, I will FIGHT you for it.

* * *

Ikenami Ryuunosuke officially hated Wednesdays. He ended early on Wednesdays.

So did everyone else, it would seem.

As a direct consequence, Wednesday afternoons were when the practice rooms, all located at the basement of the music department building, were usually bursting at the brims.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of Music Analysis II, Ryuunosuke all but jammed his laptop into his bag and ran out the door, racing half his class down four stories of the building into the basement. Luckily for him, he had no instrument and thus could maneuver his way through the crowd more agilely.

Three years of practice taught Ryuunosuke how to have his student card in hand, scan it in the most efficient way at the door leading to the practice rooms, then slamming the door with his feet to buy himself a few more precious seconds (very important if you wanted to pick a room with a better piano).

There were, in fact, two entrances to the practice room corridor, and just as Ryuunosuke was jogging past occupied room after occupied room (how was it that even the room _without_ a piano was occupied?!), he spotted the opposite door opening, and a punk-looking kid, complete with gaudy headphones and hoodie, stepped through. He was carrying what looked to be a viola case.

 _Oh no you don't_ , Ryuunosuke gritted his teeth and ran faster, determined to find any empty room (if there even was, there were only 5 rooms left) before the other.

As luck would have it, both of them spotted the last empty room at the same time (it was the second room from the door the other kid came through, so unfair), thus it was inevitable their hands would find themselves on the door handle at the same time.

"I was here first, find some other place to practice," Ryuunosuke struck first. The first to speak usually won an argument.

The kid retorted, "No, my hand is underneath, so clearly I reached first."

"You came in through the door later than I did!"

"The room was closer to my side so it's clearly meant for me to use!"

"Well, I'm clearly older than you, and it's common sense to let your seniors go first!"

"There's no such rule! And how do you know you're older than me? For all you know I could be a Masters student!"

"And because you said that, you just proved that you aren't! You don't even need a practice room you already have your instrument with you – go practice on the grass or something!"

"You don't look like you even brought your instrument! And don't tell me it's the piano, coz your fingers are too short for you to be a piano major!"

"I do play the piano! Besides, who's ever heard of a violist practicing?"

"Oh my god, here it is, the violist joke! Well, guess what, Mr. Self-Important Pianist, VIOLISTS PRACTICE! Therefore I am as entitled to this room as you are, and I will fight you for it if I have to!"

"Bring it on!"

"I'm pretty darn handy with a weapon, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"What is going on here?" A stern voice broke through their back-and-forth argument.

"Mako!" "Nee-san!" both music students jumped apart, in the process jerking their hands back when they realized who was there.

Ryuunosuke took one more step back when it fully sunk in, what the other boy had called his friend. "'Nee-san'? Mako, you have a little brother?"

The newcomer, one third-year violin major Shiraishi Mako, had apparently emerged from the first room by the door. She regarded both boys with a stern gaze that shut both of them up like naughty children, then sighed. "You two were so loud you're bothering everyone else. Chiaki," she addressed the one closer to her, "how many times have I told you to respect others? It doesn't matter if the room is closer to you, you don't fight someone who is in the corridor before you."

Ryuunosuke smirked. Trust his best friend to take his side. That was what he thought before Mako turned her icy glare at him, one that wiped the smirk off his face faster than it had appeared. "Ryuunosuke, you should be ashamed of yourself. Fighting a freshman for practice rooms and disturbing everyone else's precious time? Well I've lost my focus thanks to the two of you. Here, Ryuunosuke, you can have my room."

She turned to return to her room and pack up. Ryuunosuke followed her, head hung low in shame as it did every time Mako chastised him.

Before he went into the room, however, if caught the other boy's, Chiaki's triumphant smile.

Oh, it was on, viola boy.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: the author does not condone viola jokes. I have some violist friends and they are all very nice people. In any case, the viola tends to sound better than the violin._

 _To be honest I have basically never successfully written an AU fic before, so I hope it turns out alright This AU is actually very close to my heart, because I'm a music major myself, so there might be some musician inside-jokes – I hope at least some of you will get them and get a good laugh out of it! More to come. I've basically written the next chapter, so to quote Aaron Burr, "Wait for it." And review while you're waiting~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back~ I love this AU so much I actually have like, 5 chapters written XD So here you go, chapter 2!_

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 2: I saw you sleeping on the couch in the lounge in the morning, but now it's like 5 pm and you're still here. Are you ok?

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Tani Chiaki was not a slacker. He was a genius. Ever since young, it had always taken him less time than others to pick up concepts, skills and things in general. It had therefore puzzled his friends and family when he had picked up the viola. And when he announced that he was headed to a music university to specialize in the viola it confused the hell out of the same group of people.

But Chiaki did not listen to a word of their protests. No one ever made it big doing the same things as everyone else. One day he would make it to the international stage, and raise the prestigiousness of violas.

For now, though, he had to get through first year music classes in one of the most prestigious music universities in the world. As a rare Japanese student halfway across the world, it was imperative he did his country proud. The music classes themselves were not that hard. It was the languages he had to pick up along with them. Chiaki had finally met his match in languages.

No, but seriously, why did German have to have declensions for nouns as well? It made sense to decline adjectives, conjugate verbs – it was the same in Japanese, but nouns? And why did nouns have to have a gender? Chiaki did not understand.

As a result, he found himself staying overnight in the student lounge memorizing declensions and conjugations for his final exam.

* * *

"Ano…" A voice jerked Chiaki out of his reverie. Disorientated, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Oh that's right, he stayed in the student lounge studying his German.

"Um… Are you alright?" Wait, was there someone else there? Chiaki dazedly turned his head towards the sound of the voice, only to find a pretty Japanese girl standing by his table.

"Huh? Uh yeah. What time is it?"

"It's five minutes to five," she answered.

Hold on a sec. Was that Japanese? "Are you Japanese?" He blurted out.

"Yes. My name is Hanaori Kotoha. I'm a freshman here, majoring in flute."

Still half-unconscious (he wasn't used to staying up to study ok? Hell, he wasn't used to studying, period) and trying to process the influx of information, Chiaki muttered out, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tani Chiaki. First year, viola."

Hold up, did he just introduce himself to a cute girl without stuttering? Good job him!

"Um, are you really ok? You've been here all day. I came in this morning and you were already sleeping on the table, and I just came in again and you look like you haven't moved at all," Kotoha frowned as she asked.

Wait a sec. Did she just say it was 5pm? "Oh my GOD MY GERMAN EXAM! I've got to go, THANK YOU for waking me up! I'll treat you to coffee, wait no, lunch, next time! Remind me! Shit shit shit shit shit…" Chiaki grabbed his student card and a pen and dashed out the lounge towards his exam hall.

He barely made it before the grace period ended.

* * *

Notes about the music/university stuff:

Music universities is a thing. It's not a conservatory, which usually places more emphasis on performance. Music universities gives you a lot more flexibility to go into whichever field you want without having to specialize in the first year. Despite the name, these are normal universities with other majors and degrees, but they're just known as music universities coz they're famous for their music degree and faculty.

While not a requirement, necessarily, most music majors need to learn to at least read German, Italian and/or French if they wanted to pursue further education in music (e.g. Masters or PhD degrees). This is because a lot of the treatises are written in these languages, and not all of it is readily translated into English. The author, however, does not know any of them.

The author does not claim to know German, but for the benefit of monolingual English people, declensions and conjugations are variations upon words to ascribe to them properties, for example, tenses, gender. Yes, nouns have genders in some languages. I learned this for Ancient Greek and it was difficult, but my friend told me that German declensions and gender was just as tedious.

Grace period – for those who have forgotten how exams were held, or those who have had the privilege of never sitting for a university exam, exams usually have a grace period for latecomers. If you try to come into the exam hall after the grace period has ended you can't sit for the paper.

Other notes:

I don't exactly have a country in mind, but I imagine this fictional music university is set in Europe, where classical music originates. There are actually a lot of famous Japanese classical musicians, but I can't imagine Japanese people making up majority of the Asian population in any European university, music or not.

* * *

 _Once again, looking forward to reviews~_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is where the shipping begins – of course I start with my favorite ship in Shinkenger, so if you've read my previous works you'd know which._

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 3: Oh good an empty practice roo- HOLY SHIT. Why are you lying on the ground in a dark?!

* * *

After the incident that last Wednesday, Ryuunosuke decided it was not worth the risk fighting for practice rooms at peak hour. He therefore resolved to stay back late and practice on Tuesday nights. Surely the practice rooms should be relatively empty at 11pm, right?

Wrong. Once again, Ryuunosuke found himself walking past occupied room after occupied room, until he finally found a small piano room slightly removed from the others. The lights were not on, and there was no music coming through (hey, you never know who might be trying to practice in the dark for the ambience, or to train finger accuracy), so he pushed the door and went in.

A groan made its way to Ryuunosuke's ear, and, expecting the room to be empty, the third year piano major screamed, startled. His hands groped around for the light switch (why couldn't they make all the rooms identical so he knew where the lights were?!) and they found the telltale bump in the wall they quickly flipped it.

"Arghhhh make it stop!

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for disturbing!" Ryuunosuke quickly switched the light off, closed the door and walked away quickly, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

The boy he had found in the room was his idol, a certain fourth year trumpet major Shiba Takeru. Why did he know so much about him? Well, for one, the senior was one of the rare Japanese students at their university. For another, he was really good at what he did.

Not to mention he was handsome as hell, so you can't fault Ryuunosuke for always paying attention to him.

Now he only hoped that the senior did not see his face in the whole incident. They had only just started talking to each other, and he didn't need Takeru to immediately break their partnership off because he disturbed his sleep.

* * *

Takeru grumbled after the intruder left. Was it worth trying to go back to sleep now? Probably not, since his heart was beating out of his chest.

He couldn't believe he had let Ryuunosuke see such an uncool side of him. He had probably just destroyed whatever good image he'd had in the pianist's head. Good job, Takeru.

Oh man, how was he gonna face him at orchestra rehearsal the next day? Takeru checked the rehearsal schedule quickly, hoping they were rehearsing something without piano. Luckily for him, it seemed they were. Maybe he would be able to avoid seeing the junior until he's had enough time to forget what just happened.

* * *

Notes about the musical stuff:

1) Yes, music majors regularly sleep in our practice rooms. We also practice with the lights off sometimes. I have done both.

2) Pianos are usually not involved in orchestra rehearsals, but in rare cases they would be. To find out more about why Takeru's orchestra might have had a rehearsal with piano, stay tuned~

On a different note, I'm sorry today's is shorter... but you must understand that people who fall asleep in the practice room value every second of extra sleep and usually we acknowledge our fellow music majors' needs and get the hell out ASAP. It's common sense.

* * *

 _As usual, review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Almost missed today's post – got distracted by Nana's new single! Anyway..._

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 4: The theory professor makes no sense and you're the star pupil. Teach me everything you know about theory and I will buy you anything you want from Starbucks. Grande. Venti. Frappuccino. Chai Tea Latte. You name it.

* * *

It was a typical day at school. You would get up, wash up, make breakfast, catch the bus to go to classes, and then be totally lost as the theory professor droned on about post-tonal theory.

Yep, a typical day indeed for Umemori Genta, a second year clarinet major.

Just as class was ending, he noticed the student next to him – or rather, he noticed what was on his laptop. The kid was playing minecraft in the middle of class! Did he already know all this shit?

A quick glance up to his face told Genta that the student beside him was not from his year, or the years above him. He knew, because he made sure he knew everyone in his year, and all the years above him. Never let him be called antisocial – Umemori Genta was the man of every party.

Which meant only one thing: the kid was a freshman. In a second-year class. He's either in the wrong classroom and too embarrassed to just leave, or he was one of those advanced placement people. Judging by the copy of the notes sitting under the laptop, Genta wagered it was the latter case.

When the bell rang, Genta turned fully to face the kid. "Hi! I'm Genta, second year," he introduced himself in Japanese

The boy regarded him with a suspicious look, before replying in Japanese, "Chiaki, first year."

Genta grinned. "You look like you've grasped a hold of post-tonal theory."

"It's not that hard, really, just mathematics," the boy, Chiaki, shrugged and said.

"Can you teach me? You look like you'd be a really good teacher. Please please please please! I will buy you anything from Starbucks. Grande. Venti. Frappuccino. Chai Tea Latte. You name it."

Chiaki opened his mouth, and he looked like he was about to refuse, so Genta continued before he could, "Or it doesn't have to be Starbucks, if you don't like coffee. Though Starbucks does have tea if that's more your cup of, well, tea. Hahaha. I could treat you to bubble tea too, if you want, there is a great place just by Nicolson Square Gardens. So, please?"

Chiaki was taken aback. "Uh, chill dude. I don't mind teaching you at all, you know. And Starbucks is fine, really."

"Really?! You are awesome! Let's start today! I've got like, half a semester's worth of work to catch up on."

"Yes, we'd better start today."

* * *

Despite Chiaki's initial reservations about teaching a senior work, Genta never took up a typical senior's attitude with him. It wasn't long before the two of them were getting along like best pals, meeting up for lunch or going for concerts together.

"So, why the clarinet?" he asked the older boy one day.

Genta put on a thoughtful look, head tilted and hand on his chin. "I guess it's because I like the way it sounds?"

Chiaki laughed, "Yeah, it's very important to like the way your instrument sounds!"

"Why, do you not like the viola?"

"Oh no, I love the viola. I used to play the cello, in fact, but it was too low and deep for my liking. I like how the viola is both mellow and expressive in the high ranges," Chiaki explained.

Nodding, Genta said, "I like the clarinet for its slightly hollow sound and singing quality, but it's often overlooked for the flute."

"I know what you mean! People always mistake my instrument for a violin, or ask me why my violin is so big!"

"Then it's decided. One day we will become famous musicians and make everyone recognize the beauty of our instruments! We will not yield to the likes of the flutes and violins!"

"Agreed!"

And they drank to it, best friends with a common goal in mind.

* * *

Notes on music stuff:

1) Viola discrimination is still very common in the world. Help stop viola discrimination. Educate yourselves.

2) Kidding, violas are indeed the butt of many jokes, and it is true that they're often overlooked in favor of the violin, but love for it is growing. Or maybe that's just the sheltered pianist in me talking.

3) I haven't actually studied post-tonal theory but I know a bit about Schoenberg's twelve-tone theory, enough to know that a lot of it is numbers and sequences, and very mathematical. As composer Stravinsky said, "The musician should find in mathematics a study as useful to him as the learning of another language is to a poet. Mathematics swims seductively just below the surface."

* * *

 _So Genta finally appears, just a bit late to the party, as usual, but better late than never!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aaaaand another chapter~_

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 5: I'm trying to study in the lounge and you're blasting your music. I don't care how much you love Mahler, have you ever heard of ear phones?

* * *

Chiaki was excited as hell. He had just come back from the music store with his newest purchase: a set of very expensive, very high quality branded speakers. He couldn't wait to try them out in the student lounge, which he was sure would be empty. No one would be studying this early in the semester there, right? And even if there were, every good music student would appreciate good music played through good speakers.

Thus, without further delay, the viola student headed up to the third-floor music student lounge to unpackage his speakers. He already knew what he wanted to play on it first.

As expected, the lounge was empty. Someone had left their textbooks on the table at the end, but otherwise there was no sign of human occupation. Unable to believe his luck, Chiaki quickly removed the speaker from its box, plugged in his laptop. He scrolled through his iTunes library, found what he was looking for, and took a deep breath.

 _Click_ , and Mahler's eighth symphony began filling the room.

"Veni, veni creator spiritus!" The chorus began to sing loudly through the speakers.

"Would you keep it down?! I'm trying to study here!" A voice shouted over the music.

Chiaki looked around, and found him sitting where there was previously only textbooks. When did he come in? "You!"

"You! Why is it always you?!" Chiaki had already forgotten his name. What was it, something starting with R...

"That's my line!"

"First you try and steal my practice room, now you come in here with your obnoxious Mahler to disturb my studying!" Ri….

"Don't insult Mahler! He was a genius! And I was here first! There was clearly no one here when I came in!"

"Do you forget what Mako told you last time, to 'respect your seniors'? And just because you like Mahler it doesn't mean everyone likes him!" Ryuu...

"Everyone should love Mahler!"

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't be playing it on speakers here! This is a lounge for all students, not your own flat. If you must listen to your Mahler here, use ear phones!" Ryuusuke?

"If you're a music student you need to learn to appreciate the music of Mahler!"

"Not when I'm trying to read up on Renaissance music!" Ryuunosuke! That was it.

"Why are you even studying so early into the year? Loosen up! Have some fun, go out for drinks, listen to some Mahler!" Chiaki walked over to see what his senior was reading.

"Early?! It's halfway into the semester! What would a first year like you know anyway?"

"A first year doing second year courses," Chiaki corrected him.

"Regardless. Wait till you start failing your history courses. The second year history course on Twentieth Century music is the hardest."

Chiaki paled slightly, but was unfazed, "No way. I have always done well in exams."

"The professor comes up with unpredictable questions, testing things she doesn't cover in class. If I were you I'd listen to my seniors and crack open a book. Not the Grout and Palisca though, try the Taruskin."

Slightly scared now, Chiaki tried to decide if he should go to the library immediately to borrow that book and read it from cover to cover.

"Well, what are you waiting for? This kind senior just told you the secret to acing the most difficult course of your music degree. Off you go."

Chiaki clicked his tongue, "Fine! But don't think I owe you one because of this!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ryuunosuke smirked at his victory, then called after the boy, "Don't forget to turn of your Mahler!"

And if at the end of the semester, when Chiaki opened the question paper for his final exam, Music History I, and almost cried, silently thanking Ryuunosuke for making him read Taruskin, well, no one had to know.

* * *

 _Can you tell Ryuunosuke is my favorite character? And I'm listening to Mahler 8 now trying to decide if I like it or not._

 _Anyway, depending on how fast I write chapter 6, there might or might not be a new chapter tomorrow. This was the last one I wrote on my writing spree But I swear I have started on chapter 6! Maybe reviews will make me write faster...?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Uh... this one got away from me, and so it's the length of an essay... But on the bright side, they finally (almost) all meet!_

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 6: I'm trying to schedule my recital, but you have the time/location I want. Ok, what do I have to sell you for that time slot/date.

* * *

Kotoha was currently extremely nervous. In fact, she had been nervous about today since the day the Professor had emailed them about year-end recitals.

It wouldn't even have been so bad if they had just scheduled the recitals for the students; after all, they were first years. But no, the Professor insisted that it was "good practice for the coming years, and for your future careers!" So now Kotoha was feeling nervous about having to wake up at 7:30am on a Friday morning, getting worried over whether she would be able to reach school at 9am to line up, so that at 10am she would have first dips on a preferred time slot and location for her recital, or else she would end up having a flute recital at 10pm in the rehearsal room on the other side of campus.

That was not all, because recitals weren't exclusive to first years. All music majors had to do it. In other words, the first years would have to fight with the more experienced second, third, and fourth years for time slots and locations. Talk about a disadvantage, Kotoha sighed internally. She tried looking on the bright side. What was the bright side. Oh, at least the postgraduate students were on another schedule!

And she was lucky for a freshman! She had gotten a cheat list from Genta, who was Chiaki's best friend, also currently in second year. The list had all sorts of inside information that the sophomore had specially compiled for her regarding all the possible performance venues, including the pros and cons of each one.

First years were allowed to pick from three locations: the Leed Concert Hall, the recital studio and the recital hall. Needless to say, the Concert Hall was the best option, with its 500 seats and superior acoustics. So many famous musicians have passed through that hall, even used it as their springboard to fame and success, and therefore it was no surprise that it was the most coveted location for a year-end recital. Because of the high competition, quota for slots for the different years was divided as such: half of the time slots for the Hall were reserved for fourth years, about thirty five percent for third years and the remaining fifteen percent for first and second years. It made sense, Kotoha told herself. This was the fourth years' chance to shine, and also their last. Some unfortunate students might go all their years without having ever performed a solo in that world-class Hall, and no one wanted to be that student.

The recital studio was just a step below that, with 200 seats and a room specifically designed for chamber music concerts. It provided a considerably cozier setting than the Concert Hall, and let the performers reach out to their audience more intimately. Kotoha personally preferred the studio, having performed there with the Chamber Orchestra a few weeks ago and fallen in love with it ever since. She was hoping to perform there for her first ever solo recital in University.

Finally, there was the rehearsal room on the other side of the campus. It was a remnant of the old music department, when they still occupied that building. The building itself now belonged to some administrative department of the school, but they had no use for such a big space, empty as it was, and it was a waste of good acoustics and soundproofing to just let it be converted into just another office room. So, the music department continued to use it for recitals and performances. Truthfully, it was well-furnished and well-maintained for being in a hundred-year-old building, Kotoha thought. The only fault with it was its location. No one really wants to walk all the way to the other side of campus to listen to a freshman recital.

Well, Kotoha thought sadly, no one really wants to listen to a freshman recital, not when they had their own finals to study for, or their own recitals to practice for, but they did so because they would want to have an audience at their own recital. Quid pro quo, right? Even so, Genta had said that recitals held in the rehearsal room basically guaranteed you had an audience size of your two close friends and the three examiners. Not exactly ideal performing circumstances. Best avoid it. _I'm so s_ _orry, my fellow classmates, I promise I'll go for your concerts_ , Kotoha silently apologized.

In any case, having awoken at 7am after a night of fitful sleep (or rather, trying to sleep) Kotoha now found herself getting on the bus to school. She had texted Chiaki when she finally got out of bed, sleep abandoned. They had made plans to meet up with at 9am, but she found herself telling him that she was going to line up first, and that he should come as soon as possible.

When she got on the bus at 8am, she had still not received an answer from the other boy. She decided to call him. It was just to see if he was awake, not at all because she thought hearing his cheerful, or even sleep-addled, voice would alleviate her anxiousness.

No answer. She tried again. Still nothing. He must have put his phone on silent. Kotoha hoped for his sake that it was that, rather than because he was asleep, or worse, unconscious, studying for some other paper. She recalled the first time she saw the boy, just around exam period last semester. Having noticed he had slept in the student lounge all day, she went over to him and woke him up. Chiaki, in his half-asleep state, was basically just so out of it he answered all her questions. He was so cute in that state it reminded her of a red panda.

Kotoha later learned that the image he projected of himself on a daily basis was much different from that which she saw that day. Chiaki was a bad boy on the surface, with his gaming and splurging on useless things (hey, she came from a countryside, they lived simply and didn't waste money, so Chiaki's spending habits shocked her at first), but Kotoha knew that underneath it all he was slightly disillusioned with the world and its expectations of him. Music was his escape, and his passion. Even his instrument choice reflected that – the under-appreciated viola, just like him, with all of society's conventional expectations of him, when all either of them wanted was to have everyone else see them for themselves and what they can do, rather than compare them to something they're not.

Kotoha could relate, in a way. She had always lived under her older sister's shadow. Mitsuba was the perfect daughter, skilled in the sword, the brush, the flute, and studies. Kotoha was a poor copy of her sister, only good with a sword and a flute. That's why no one had any expectations of her, and why no one asked her why she was 'wasting her life' on music when she had told them she wanted to go study music in Europe. Sometimes she wondered if her neighbors thought she was wasting her family's money going overseas to study, but they didn't know, and her family never advertised the fact that the place in the school came with a full ride, so that was that.

"Next stop, Leed Concert Hall," the bus announcement came on, and Kotoha pressed the bell.

When she reached the music building, located just beside the Hall, it turned out that a queue had already formed. She was among the first thirty, she would estimate, which was not a bad number, but considering that the first fifteen or so look like they slept on the steps in front of the building she was actually quite surprised there weren't more people already in line.

Kotoha decided to sit down like the people before her in the queue, and do some studying. She had a lot of catching up to do in terms of readings – English was so difficult! But at least it was English, rather than some of their supplementary readings that were written in the English alphabet but looked like nothing like it. Since this was for the World Music course, there were also some supplementary readings in Japanese, Chinese, etc. but those usually came with English translations for the benefit of everyone, so why weren't there translations for others? Kotoha was slightly disappointed.

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" A voice from in front of her asked.

Kotoha looked up to see a Japanese-looking face. "Yes," she replied shyly, then asked, "how did you know?"

The boy in front of her laughed, replying, "Those readings are for a first year course, that's why. How are you enjoying school? I'm Ryuunosuke, by the way."

 _He's Japanese, I knew it!_ "Nice to meet you, I'm Kotoha!"

"You're from Japan! I thought so!" Ryuunosuke switched to Japanese, and their conversation took off at a rapid pace.

Kotoha beamed. "Yes, and I'm liking it here very much!"

"So how is it that a first year knows there will be a line for recital spaces? Do you have an older sibling here or something?"

"Ah no, Gen-san told me. Do you know him? He's in second year."

At that, a grimace appeared on Ryuunosuke's face. "Ah yes, Genta. I know him, unfortunately. Has he already gotten his hands on you first years?"

"Yes! He gets along with us very well! And he throws the best parties! But he can't hold his alcohol very well," smiling brightly, Kotoha replied.

"Does he, now? No wonder he hasn't been appearing at upper year parties. Not that I was wondering, everyone else was asking. They just assume I know where he would be because we're both Japanese..." Ryuunosuke grumbled.

Kotoha continued, "Gen-san takes care of us a lot. He's really a kind senior!"

"Heh..." Ryuunosuke sounded unamused, then asked, "By the way, do you know this other Japanese guy, viola major. I forgot his name… Chi...something?"

"Chiaki? Yes I was supposed to meet him today but he hasn't picked up his phone – I should call him again, see if he's even awake. Sorry, give me a second." Kotoha took out her phone and, seeing that there were no new messages, dialed Chiaki's number.

The call finally went through, and Chiaki's voice came through, "Ah, Kotoha? I'm coming wait for me!"

"I'm already in line, hurry up!"

"Is Gen-chan there yet?"

Kotoha scanned the line and, seeing him, replied, "Yeah, he's at the very back of the line now, but there are more coming."

"I'll be right there, I'm getting off the bus now."

"CHIAKI, HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LEFT WITH THE REHEARSAL ROOM AND I WON'T SWITCH WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU BEG," from beside Kotoha, Ryuunosuke shouted into the phone, causing Kotoha to move her head away from the phone and him.

When he was done, Kotoha brought her phone back to her ear, and heard Chiaki freaking out, "Who the hell was that- was that Ryuunosuke? Damn him DAMN YOU RYUUNOSUKE," Kotoha put the phone away from her ear again, and Chiaki's words became audible to people within a 5-meter radius around them, shouting, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED TO BEG YOU OF ALL PEOPLE FOR ANYTHING? I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS YOU KNOW! NOT THAT WE'RE FRIENDS, COZ WE'RE N-"

"Sorry, Chiaki, I'm going to hang up because you're disturbing everyone here. Come quickly!" With that, Kotoha hung up. She turned to Ryuunosuke, "Mou, Ryuu-san, I didn't know you knew Chiaki, but why did you have to provoke him?"

He laughed in reply, "That's just our way of communication, he's not actually angry at me. At least, I hope not." Suddenly he looked unsure of himself.

"Ryuunosuke, what are you doing standing there, look the line's moving," a new female voice joined in.

"Mako! Why aren't you getting in line, you'll miss out on the good time slots!" The third year shot back at her.

Kotoha looked back and forth the two, wondering if this beautiful girl was Ryuunosuke's girlfriend.

"I'm done, you idiot. First in line. Got myself the concert hall on 15 May, lunchtime."

"That's great! And not fair! You don't need the piano! Leave the chance to perform on a Steinway for us pianists! Hold on, you were here first?! Why didn't you wake me up?" Ryuunosuke was whining, grabbing Mako's arm and shaking it.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing. Anyway you haven't even seen the time slots, what are you so worried about? Third years have more time slots than first and second years, you know that right? Besides, haven't you already played on the Steinway before?" Mako tried to shake him off. Kotoha giggled, drawing her attention. "Who's this, by the way? I saw you two talking just now. Your new girlfriend? You hitting on girls younger than you now? Wait till I tell Takeru about this, I wonder what he would say," Mako smirked knowingly, causing the younger girl to blush and look away.

Ryuunosuke's eyes widened in fear, "D- don't you dare! This is Kotoha, she's a freshman, and I wasn't hitting on her!"

"That's right, we only just met and started talking!" Kotoha chimed in, protesting.

"I'm kidding, Ryuunosuke here has already got his eyes set on someone else. I'm Mako, by the way, but you already knew that because this idiot here is so loud and obnoxious. I'm a third year violin major, you?"

At that point in time, they had reached the office door, and Ryuunosuke had left them to enter the office and pick his recital time and venue.

"I'm in first year, I play the flute. It's nice to meet another senior!"

"Likewise, always nice to meet cute juniors. I wonder if there are anymore Japanese students…"

"Yes, Chiaki is in first year like me…"

"Ah yeah I know him, he was my junior in high school. We were in the orchestra together."

That was news to her. "Wow Chiaki is so well-connected to the seniors! He also knew Gen-san!"

"Gen-san as in Genta?"

"Yes! He was the one who told me to come early today."

"Kotoha, I'm done it's your turn now! Mako guess what I got the Steinway~!" Ryuunosuke emerged from the office, excited and proud of himself. Mako didn't bother gracing him with a reply, just crossed her arms and gave him an "I-told-you-so" look as Kotoha disappeared into the office.

* * *

In the end, Kotoha had managed to secure a decent time slot in the recital studio, while sort-of-late-but-not-too-late Genta and Chiaki also got the recital studio, but during less favorable times, i.e. 9pm, but since most of them were living near school, they promised to go to their concerts too. "They" being Mako, Ryuunosuke, and Kotoha. Somehow, the three of them had ended up waiting for the other two to finish picking their time slots, gone for brunch, and became a group of friends.

Kotoha observed that their little group had at least one person from every year, except for the fourth year. "Um, is there any Japanese student in fourth year?" She asked.

"Aha!" Genta shouted, as though calling dibs on answering, "Glad you asked! We do, in fact, have one, the pride of Japan: Shiba Takeru! A.k.a. Tono-sama, a.k.a. Take-chan."

"He sounds like an amazing person!" Anyone whom others call "Tono-sama" must be, after all, Kotoha reasoned.

"Of course he is! He's already on track for a direct Masters next year! Most importantly, he's my childhood friend!"

"What?!" Ryuunosuke accidentally standing up and shouted in disbelieved, leading to Mako shushing him and pulling him back down into his seat. "You can't expect me to believe that cultured, straight-As student is childhood friends with the likes of you!"

"Excuse you, Ryuunosuke, my studies aren't that bad, ok! I might not have straight As, but I do have straight A-minuses," Genta retorted. "Besides, our houses were next to each other. Take-chan is a shy, so he doesn't warm up to strangers easily, but he is my best friend. And so are you, Chiaki," he added quickly after seeing the other boy's accusatory look.

"Good, and don't you forget that, or I will leave you to rot in theory hell next year," satisfied, Chiaki sat back and crossed his arms.

"By the way, have you guys settled accommodation for next year?" Mako suddenly asked.

Genta raised his hand, "Yes, I am rooming with Chiaki!"

"What?" Chiaki looked as though it was the first time he was hearing that, "How come I didn't even know that?"

"I asked you half a year ago!"

"When?"

"Via text!"

"When?!"

"Uh… I forgot, but I definitely asked!"

"Ugh, forget it. It's not like I've found a flat yet, so I'll room with you."

"In that case, how about we all rent a flat together? We're all at least staying here one more year, and Ryuunosuke and my flatmate is graduating this year. A bigger flat means splitting the bills so they're much cheaper," Mako suggested.

"As expected of Mako, always thinking ahead. I'm in, since you're in." Ryuunosuke said.

Chiaki nodded. "If Kotoha is in then I'm in too. Better to stay with people with the same eating habits so we can cook together."

At that, Ryuunosuke coughed violently. "Yes. I will be doing the cooking, rest assured."

"Really? In that case, count me in! I'm actually bad at cooking so it would be really helpful to have someone cook for me! In exchange I can wash the dishes! Or clean, or something. Even though I look like this I'm quite strong!" Kotoha offered.

"Well that's settled then. We should open a Whatsapp group. Genta you're in charge." Then, noticing the time, Mako exclaimed, "Oh my, is that the time?" She rose and said, "Sorry guys, Ryuunosuke and I have Orchestration IIb now, so we've got to get going. See you guys later? Let's go, Ryuunosuke." With that, the two third years headed for class, leaving the lowerclassmen in the cafeteria.

"Do you guys have classes today?" Genta asked, and both freshmen shook their heads. He grinned.

"But I have to study for World Music, that's my first paper," Kotoha recalled how she had not managed to get through a single page of readings that morning.

"Do you guys want to come over to mine to study? I can help you guys with World Music, and Chiaki can help me with my theory class.

No one seemed to have any protests, so Chiaki put one arm around each of the other two, and marched them off in the direction of Genta's flat. "Let's go!"

* * *

Notes on the music stuff:

1) I have never actually had to sign up for recitals coz my school always arranged them for us. What happens in this chapter was purely my imagination of what it would be like if we had to sign up for recital timings and stuff. The concert venues are based on various ones I've used in school before.

2) Steinway! It's a famous brand of pianos that is said to be the very best. All good concert halls have at least one =) All pianists consider it a privilege to ever be able to play on one, myself included.

General notes:

1) I guess this fictional University is based loosely on the Universities I've been to, so cookies for those who can figure out which ones they are haha~

* * *

 _In the end, the prompt only featured in a very small part of the whole thing, but I hope the rest was somewhat entertaining haha. Still trying to get used to writing them in character – really difficult to do when the last time you saw the show was over 3 years ago and you've forgotten even how Genta was addressed by different characters. So in truth this was more like a writing exercise that somehow just got away from me. Yeah. Also some attempt at advancing various plot lines._


	7. Chapter 7

_Oops I got distracted by life. And when I came back this chapter had already been written... So have at it XD_

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 7: You're really cute and I may have done more than three casual walk-bys of your practice room. I'm on my sixth walk-by when we make eye contact. Oh shit.

* * *

If anyone asks, Ryuunosuke was just pacing. Thinking about really important stuff. Yes, like whether he should write a thesis about how Tchaikovsky's sexuality affected his music, or something more ambitious, like female composers lost in time.

Ideally, however, no one asks. People would come in and go out, minding their own business and not stay long enough in the corridor to notice his walking back and forth. Because Ryuunosuke was just casually walking the whole hallway to look at that one practice room.

More specifically, the cute guy in there.

So it wasn't really accurate to call Shiba Takeru cute, but in Ryuunosuke's eyes he was exactly that. Underneath his aloof exterior, he knew the senior was a hard worker (he was one of those rare ones who would learn their music before rehearsals), a talented musician, and all round kind soul. No, he was not stalking the senior. He just always happened to be there when Takeru stopped by the roadside to feed cats or help grannies cross roads.

Ryuunosuke remembered the first time he had seen the boy, one year his senior, during one of the music department concerts in his freshman year. Even as a second year, Takeru had been so clearly talented that he was invited to perform a trumpet concerto with the school's orchestra. You couldn't blame his eyes for always gravitating towards the mysterious and talented senior whenever he was in the same room as him.

Not that that happened often, for third years and fourth years rarely shared classes, save for the rare electives. Thus, the only times they would even be in the same room were if they passed each other in the corridor, or the cafeteria, or just anytime outside of class.

That brings him to the present moment: him in the corridors and Takeru in the practice room, practicing (I know, you must be thinking, "well, duh he's practicing he's inside the practice room," but trust me, that's not always what happens inside practice rooms). He was facing away from the small window in the door, but not totally with his back to the door, so Ryuunosuke could see his profile during every other walk-by he did of the room.

 _Uh, ok this is the sixth time you're walking down this corridor in this direction, Ryuunosuke, you'd better cut it out_ , a voice in his head said. He ignored it as he was coming up to the window of Takeru's door again.

 _Pleasedon'tturnaroundpleasedon'tturnaroundpleasedon'tturnaroundshithe'slookingatmewhatdoIdo?_ Panicking, Ryuunosuke did the first thing that came to his mind: he ran straight into the next room, ignoring the fact that it was already occupied.

"What the hell?!" Oh shit. Of all the people he had to run into, it just had to be her. Well, better someone he knew than someone he didn't.

"Shhhhhh! Just, let me hide here a few minutes. And keep practicing," Ryuunosuke ran behind the big grand piano and sat underneath it, out of view of the window.

A few seconds later, a knock on the door sounded, the door opened, and Ryuunosuke heard Takeru's voice asking, "Mako, sorry to bother you. Did you see Ryuunosuke running by?"

 _Say no, Mako, say no! If you do I will… buy you lunch for the rest of the semester! Never mind that there are only 2 weeks left to the semester, Europe is expensive._

Mako replied after a while, as if weighing which answer she should give for maximum embarrassment. "Um… let me think… Why are you looking for him anyway?"

A pause.

"...never mind it was stupid anyway," Takeru finally said.

The answer seemed to satisfy Mako, for she told him, "I saw him walking by, but he totally did not come in."

"Huh. Thanks anyway." From his vantage point Ryuunosuke could see the other boy's legs turn as he began to leave the room, before pausing for him to say, "You know, Mako, I wish people would stop leaving their shoes behind in practice rooms."

 _Huh what shoes I don't see any shoes except… shitshitshitshitshitshit he knows I'm here._ Ryuunosuke internally panicked till long after the fourth year had left.

"So, you going to come out from under there or not?"

* * *

 _When am I ever gonna let these two actually meet face-to-face? Maybe when I figure out how to write in character again..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 coming up on 8 August is totally coincidence._

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 8: I don't know you, but you grabbed me to help with your audition videos and wow, you're really good and attractive…Oh crap, stop the camera now?

* * *

Ryuunosuke did not know how he ended up here. One moment he was enjoying his day-off with his camera, photographing the campus on a rare sunny day (those were really rare, especially for Britain), the next thing he knew he was kidnapped, dragged back into the depths of the basement of the music department building. And now, he was standing in front of his senior, one Shiba Takeru, recording an audition video for him.

Takeru had snuck up on him while he was focusing on a butterfly, and once he had snapped the photo, the senior had called his name, scaring the living hell out of him. From then on, he hadn't been given any chance to protest; in fact, the conversation (if it could even be called that, considering how one-sided it was) had gone something like that:

"Ryuunosuke, you're free today, right? Mako said you were."

"Ye- yes, I'm free..." _Was this really happening? Takeru was talking to him?! Oh wait, what if he wanted to sue me for stalking because of last week? I need to find an excuse to run away..._

"Good, can you help me record my audition video for Postgraduate admissions? Mako said you helped her with hers in high school and you had the equipment and all, which you brought over here too."

 _Oh crap, goodbye degree, goodbye school, goodbye mom and dad, I'm sorr- wait what?_ "Audition video?" And before he could think better of it, his traitorous mouth had said, "Ok! Please let me do it!"

Takeru's face had lit up then, temporarily dispersing Ryuunosuke's feelings of regret.

And that was how they had ended up alone in the recital studio, with just a camera separating them. For Postgraduate admissions, Takeru had to send in a 20 minute audition video. Both audio and video quality mattered, which was what Ryuunosuke was there for.

Not many people knew Ryuunosuke actually double-majored in music technology. After all, music technology majors had the same performance modules as others (just because their school insisted that the people working on music must also be musicians themselves), so they often get mistaken for being normal music majors.* Mako would never make that mistake though, given the amount of time Ryuunosuke would fiddle with some speaker or mics in their flat, and the number of times he would ask her to listen to different versions of the same piece to ask which one sounded more natural.

The point was this: Ryuunosuke knew how to operate audio equipment, Takeru didn't. Which brought them to this moment.

"Ryuunosuke, are you sure we need this many mics? Isn't one enough?"

"Of course. Human hearing is omnidirectional. It's important to record from all directions to emulate human hearing. Don't worry, I won't just give you all the tracks for you to edit. I'll do it for you," Ryuunosuke said, before adding on hastily, "Because you're Mako's friend." _Definitely not because I like you and I want to impress you. No, sir-y, none of that going on._

Takeru gave the mics surrounding him various looks of discomfort, before sighing in defeat. "No wonder Mako warned me to not freak out. I swore she said you only had two mics on her before, though."

"That was before I had access to this many! In fact, I'm so excited to be doing this if you have any other friends who need recordings, I would be glad to do it for them. For a fee, of course."

"What, no 'it's free for you because you're Takeru's friend'?"

"Uh," Ryuunosuke hesitated. He couldn't really tell him that being Mako's friend was just an excuse. "That would only work if you've been my friend for more than five years. Which Mako has been." That sounded reasonable.

"I guess we'll have to work on that then. Which reminds me, I haven't actually introduced myself. Shiba Takeru, final year trumpet major," Takeru said as he stuck out his hand that was not holding his instrument.

 _I know who you are… I have been watching you since year one,_ Ryuunosuke thought, freeing his right hand from fiddling with the mic wires to take the senior's hand. "Ikenami Ryuunosuke. I play the piano. I'm in third year this year."

They shook hands, slightly awkwardly on the junior's part. It was almost like the senior was flirting with him, but _stop imagining things Ryuunosuke. There's no way this is happening after you were caught stalking him stupidly last week._

"We- well, we should get started then. I've gotten all the mics and camera wired. Play something short so I can adjust the settings first before starting the recording proper," Ryuunosuke instructed, before running up to the mixing station he had set up at the back of the studio.

Once the testing shots were completed, they were finally ready for the main repertoire, which involved Takeru playing for 20 minutes, and Ryuunosuke doing his best to not accidentally touch anything on his panel and ruin the recording. So, naturally, he settled for staring at the object of his affections.

It had been a while since Ryuunosuke got to hear the trumpetist playing solo. He had unfortunately missed Takeru's year-end recital last year, having booked his own at around the same time in another venue. Now that they were all alone in the recital studio, Ryuunosuke could almost imagine that the senior was playing a private recital for him. He let himself indulge in the fantasy for that 20 minutes, as if it were a personal reward for doing Takeru's recording for free. Nope, this was totally not an ulterior motive he had when he had first agreed. Not at all.

He let himself admire the smooth breaths of pure magic he was sure Takeru was blowing into the trumpet, that caressed the insides of the trumpet tubes before coming out of the bell as melodies. His fingers that pressed every combination of valves precisely and flawlessly. His voice that sounded so adorably confused as they called his name.

"Ryuunosuke!"

"Huh?! Oh you're done? Cool. I'll just uh, stop this recording and uh… yes. Just take a break. I'll see if that was ok." _Good job, Ryuunosuke, way to be creepy. First you were caught walking outside his room, now you're just blatantly staring at him. Hooray._ He wrenched his headphones on as quickly as he could, hiding his face behind the computer screen as he did a playback of the recording.

When it was done, he took a deep breath before shrugging off his headphones. "It's good. We can call it a day, if you have nothing you want to redo, that is."

Takeru looked troubled, as though he were having an internal debate.

"What is it? I have the whole afternoon free, so if you're not satisfied with that, we could always just redo it. Though if you asked me, I would say that was perfect. You play very well."

"Thank you. I was actually wondering, if it isn't too demanding, or troublesome… this repertoire is actually accompanied by a piano… I was going to just do it unaccompanied, but if it's alright with you… could we try it once?"

"Sure, I'll need to readjust the mics, but I can do that while you call in your accompanist."

"Actually… I was hoping you could do it. I know it's rushed, and you've never seen the score, but Mako said you could sight-read, and…"

"Are you sure you're alright with me? I mean, yes! I'll gladly do it!"

At that, Takeru visibly relaxed. Ryuunosuke bounded up to the 'stage' area, told his senior to set up the piano ("Half-lid would do. Oh wait, you probably already knew that.") as he rearranged the mics to capture the piano's sound too. When he was done, he reached for the score and headed for the piano.

"For testing, I'll also have to adjust the balance between the two instruments, so let's use that chance to rehearse your repertoire first for it. I can record the rehearsal and use that as the test shot."

"Ok."

They ended up rehearsing beyond the test shot to refine their ensembleship. Despite the accompaniment being essentially, well, just an accompanying part, in the final product, the two of them had discussed the music as though they were going to perform it as equals. When the final recording was completed, it was already past dinner time.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you so long, but thank you so much for accompanying me," Takeru said as he cleaned his instrument.

Ryuunosuke looked up from disassembling the wires. "No problem, it was fun. It has been a while since I've worked with someone who didn't treat accompanists like shi- I mean, rubbish."

Takeru laughed, a full laugh that Ryuunosuke found he rather enjoyed. "Good thing nobody booked this studio after me. I actually only booked it till 4, and it's already 8."

"Oh my god is it that late already?" Ryuunosuke ran to the mixing station, where he had left his phone in his bag. Switching it back on, he found that it was, indeed, 8:10pm, along with a few messages from Mako that read:

1:43pm: Ryuunosuke, I sent Takeru to you. He needs to do an audition recording. Don't thank me.

3:20pm: Hey, I noticed you're not back yet. I guess you're still recording. Do you need dinner?

4:08pm: I took the liberty of booking the studio for you guys for another 4 hours. Am I not the best friend ever?

6:30pm: I'm gonna eat dinner first then~

"Mako…" Ryuunosuke did not know whether to feel as if he had been set up by his friend, or glad that he had such a good friend. Either way, he knew he would be at the receiving end of a lot of teasing once he got back to the flat he shared with her, both from her and their other roommate, whom he's sure she would tell.

"I bet you're hungry. Let me treat you to dinner. It's the least I could do after taking up seven hours of your time."

This day was either going too well, or going to break his heart. Still, he was too hungry and free food sounded fantastic, so against his better judgment, Ryuunosuke took Takeru up on his offer.

* * *

"...and we went for a normal dinner between benefactor and beneficiary. He treated me as thanks, that's all. Nothing happened."

"Please tell me you at least got his number, coz I am not going to give it to you even if you begged me for it," Mako exclaimed.

Ryuunosuke gave her a look that said 'when have I ever?', before replying, "Of course I did. I need to let him know when I am done editing his recording."

Mako crossed her arms. "Ryuunosuke, when you do give it to him, invite him out for a nice lunch. It can just be between friends."

"But I really only need to pass it to him in a thumbdrive. Or even email would suffice."

"You will not! Seriously, It's been three years. Actually, three and a half years. You do realize he's going to graduate soon right."

"All the more reason to not get my hopes up…"

Mako threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Send it to him by email, see if I care. I'm going to sleep." She headed to her room, pretending she could not care less when in her head, she was already coming up with various plans to get the two of them together, for good.

* * *

Notes about music stuff:

*I made this up. But also, in uni, I guess if you don't ask, you can't really tell if someone had two majors or one.

1) Before you guys flame me for making Ryuunosuke so perfect, I think I should have a chance to defend myself, because I actually know someone who is that perfect. He can sight-read really well, plays multiple instruments to high levels, sings, composes really well, conducts, and is studying architecture, which means he's good with visual arts as well (and photoshop). He's also the most humble and gentle soul I've ever known, so before you think such people don't exist in real life, trust me, they do.

2) I am not a music technology major, but my music teacher was one of those tech guys, so he always talked about mics and positioning of them. Everything technical that is correct in this chapter is thanks to him.

Other notes:

Yes, I finally decided to explicitly set it in the UK. And this is set somewhere towards the end of the first semester, so after chapter 6, and before chapter 5. Yeah the timeline is a bit vague.

* * *

 _So this ended up being somewhat on the long side as well... and it's another TakeruxRyuu chapter... but I swear I have thought about which characters fit best with the prompts so it's not my fault the prompts were in this order! And I enjoyed writing this chapter so... XD Reviews pretty please?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh my god I didn't write any vocal majors, and I am waaaaay above making Genta a singer and shipping him with Mako, so I changed this prompt up._

* * *

Music Major AU prompt 9: You're in the orchestra and I'm in the choir. I've had a crush on you all semester. I'm pretty sure you've caught me staring at the violin section one to many times.

* * *

The end of first year was coming. It was coming faster than Kotoha had expected. It seemed like it had only been yesterday that she was a lone Japanese girl in the midst of all the blonde and brunette hair, wondering if she would even be able to sing in any language other than Japanese. Or get along with her fellow choristers.

She had joined the music department's choir because having entered on a traditional instrument, there hadn't been any ensembles that would accommodate her, not until a composition major finally caught on and wanted to experiment with her instrument. Plus, she used to sing in her secondary school choir, so it wasn't as if she was a total amateur at it.

In just one short year, she had sung more languages than she had in her entire secondary school and high school careers. She also managed to make friends with most of her fellow altos, and a few sopranos. Basically, the nice people who did not care she had a different skin color and spoke with a different accent.

Now they were working on a piece with the department's orchestra, for the annual music department concert, a Howells requiem. Kotoha was glad for it, because most of the other Japanese students that she had gotten to know throughout the year were in the orchestra, since they all played orchestral instruments. They would get together after joint rehearsals, sometimes joining the other orchestra and choir members for a post-rehearsal drink, sometimes for supper at a nearby Japanese pub that was surprisingly authentic and opened late into the night.

Kotoha liked their joint rehearsals. She remembered the first one they had, having been amazed by how the two ensembles' parts fit together, complementing and completing each other to make one coherent piece of work.

There was another reason she liked the rehearsals with the orchestra. The Howells involved many solo parts, including a whole movement that was practically just solos singing by themselves. That provided her the opportunity to watch Chiaki in his element. The usually cheeky boy would give his 120% during orchestral rehearsals, watching the conductor with rapt attention and marking down important notes. Kotoha knew he would be promoted to at least second desk, maybe even principal Viola, by next year.

For the tenth time (possibly more) that night, she thanked the gods that their conductor liked to have the violas at the very left of the stage, rather than in between the cellos and second violins, for it allowed her to see him a lot more clearly. Unfortunately, what you can see usually can see you, in principle. Kotoha was sure that of the ten times that night (and many more during the previous joint rehearsals) that she had almost been caught looking at him, chances were she actually got caught a few times.

Maybe he didn't realize, or maybe he thought she was staring at the violist seated beside him, because he never brought it up during their post-rehearsal drinking sessions. _Or maybe_ , Kotoha's mind supplied sneakily, _he doesn't mind the attention_. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, focusing on her score again.

* * *

The end of first year was here. Without a doubt, it has arrived.

The end-of-year department concert had ended, marking, well, the end of the year. At least, Kotoha's part of the concert had. The Howells received a generous applause from the audience before they entered intermission. Kotoha had, with the rest of her choir, retreated to the dressing room, exiting via the back door and re-entered the concert hall as audience for the second half. Even seated in the circle, she easily picked out Chiaki's profile in the orchestra. Oh, they had switched the seating, back to the usual arrangement. And there was a grand piano beside the conductor's podium.

Kotoha peeked at the concert program that her friend, Ellen, had somehow managed to get her hands on, to find out what they were playing next. She did not recognize the piece, but she did recognize the acknowledgment: Ikenami Ryuunosuke, piano. So Ryuu-san was going to solo, wow!

"Kotoha, do you know this guy? Seems like he's Japanese too," Ellen asked. Kotoha nodded, "Yes, he's in year 3."

Ellen's eyebrows raised in understanding. "Ah, that makes sense. They usually give the concerto slot to the best scorer for the year-end recital. I'm going to score that next year."

At that, the girl seated next to Ellen leaned over and said, "What are you talking about, aren't you a voice major? Voice majors never get the concerto slot."

"Which is why I will be the first!" Ellen shot back at her friend, and earned several hisses from the row behind warning them to quieten down as the house lights dimmed and the stage lights flared up.

The concertmistress, Mako, entered from stage right, led the tuning, then sat for the entrance of the conductor (who was actually a conducting major – the end-of-year concert was about the students, so not a single person on stage was a teaching staff) and the soloist.

Then the music began, and Kotoha was swept up in its embrace. Listening to the way the piano part interplayed with the orchestra, she kind of wished she played a western instrument just so she could experience such a thing. What an exhilarating feeling it must be, having the backing of the whole orchestra yet still effortlessly being heard above all of it. So this was a concerto.

* * *

The post-concert celebration was wild, with the orchestra and choir filling up their favorite pub (having reserved it for the whole night beforehand). Rounds of drinks were had, with dedications made to special people or groups: the conductor, the soloist, the choir, the orchestra, leaving students, freshmen, second years, third years, etc. Everyone who was present was at least part of one or more toasts.

As the night went on, people slowly trickled out of the pub. The small gang of Japanese students slipped away for a quieter after-party of their own.

"Ahem!" Genta coughed loudly, raising his shot of sake, "I would like to begin our round of toasts by toasting to my childhood friend, Tono-sama a.k.a. Take-chan, who graduates this year. Congrats on your final performance with the orchestra!"

Takeru blushed under the attention, but drank with everyone else. When everyone had downed their shots, he sheepishly said, "Actually, I have announcement to make. I got into the doctorate program in our school, so I will be staying for another two years at least."

"Congrats!" "That's amazing, Takeru!" "Take-chan! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Now I have to make up another toast!" "You really don't have to, Genta."

Chiaki cleared his throat, "I find it extremely suspicious that neither Mako nor Ryuunosuke look surprised, but in any case, I'll make a more legitimate toast, then. To my least favorite person here: you are a stick in the mud sometimes… actually, most of the time, but that concerto was pretty darn awesome. Cheers, Ryuunosuke."

"Why do I feel more insulted than anything?" Ryuunosuke eyed the youngest male suspiciously, before Takeru just wrapped his hand around his own, bringing Ryuunosuke's shot glass to his mouth and making the recipient of the toast drink.

Kotoha giggled. The two of them were so cute sometimes. They have been together for the better half of the second semester (how that happened, Kotoha didn't exactly have the details, but one day Ryuunosuke had blurted it out half drunk before collapsing on Takeru after a particularly alcohol-filled night). They were usually more reserved with their affections in public, being from Japan and all, but when it was just their bunch of friends, even Takeru loosened up a bit.

"Me next then, I shall toast to our youngest, Kotoha. Here's to many more orchestra-choir collaborations in the future, and hopefully one day you'll get a solo part!" They all drank to that.

Kotoha decided to give the whole toasting thing a go. "My toast goes out to the unsung heroes of the orchestra: the violist and clarinetist, Chiaki and Gen-san. Even though I still cannot tell the instruments of the orchestra apart, I know that without either of your instruments, a concerto wouldn't be as good."

Genta wiped away an imaginary tear, while Chiaki jumped out of his seat and made his way over to where she was seated and wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank you Kotoha! As expected, an alto knows how we feel! Will you go out with me?"

Everyone laughed at his suddenly dramatic outburst that was almost Ryuunosuke-like, but thought no deeper about Chiaki's words. Kotoha, however, felt as though her heart had stopped. While Chiaki dropped his arms and flounced back to his seat to drink his shot, it was all she could do to snap herself out of the sudden physical contact. She hadn't even drunk her shot before the next toast went off.

"Well, that leaves me then. My toast goes to my amazing flatmate and concertmistress. May we have a wonderful final year ahead."

Finally, Takeru made his toast. "To flatmates next year," he said simply.

"Takeru-san you're staying with us next year?! Kotoha asked, wide-eyed, to which Takeru merely nodded. "I've already discussed it with Mako, and we apparently have an extra room."

"I did not say that. I said we had an extra bed," Mako protested.

Ryuunosuke quickly piped up, "Doesn't matter. Takeru can share my room."

"Oh please! No PDA in the flat, or you two are out," Chiaki fake-vomited.

Takeru looked scandalized, whereas Ryuunosuke just frowned. "When have we ever…"

"In any case, to flatmates!" Genta cut in, and everyone echoed him eagerly, "To flatmates!"

* * *

When it became clear that everyone was too exhausted to carry on, they decided to call it a night. Or rather, Mako called it a night, and everyone else was just too weak to say no. She covered their bill and demanded everyone get up, marching them out the door. Hailing two – one was not enough for a party of 6 drunkards – she shoved Genta and Ryuunosuke into one, Takeru clambering in after them hastily and dropping his head on the shoulder of the boy next to him. Then she got Kotoha and Chiaki into the other, as they stayed on the other side of town, before giving the driver Kotoha's address, instructing him to send her home first.

"Chiaki, make sure Kotoha gets home safe. I know you're not as drunk as you pretend to be – you've held your alcohol well since high school. I need to get the other three idiots home."

Chiaki gave a vague 'ok' gesture, which Mako reluctantly accepted as a sign of sobriety, or at least understanding. She left them alone after that, getting into her own taxi.

After Mako left, Chiaki focused on keeping himself conscious, which frankly was not difficult, given how Kotoha's head was lying on his shoulder. She was, without a doubt, asleep. Their taxi ride would take a short five minutes, but Chiaki decided he would never get another chance to say what he wanted to the girl.

"Kotoha?" There was no response from the girl, so he continued, "I'm not really very good with words, but uh, thanks for that toast just now, it really meant a lot to me. And I guess I've never really thanked you for waking me up that day before my German exam, so thanks for that too. And uh… I wasn't really joking when I said that… just now, you know. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and I never imagined I would be so lucky to meet someone like you nine hours away from home.

"Sometimes I think I see you looking at me during rehearsals, but I'm sure I imagined that. Me and my ego. I don't know if you've ever noticed me looking at you too. Since, like, the first joint rehearsal. I was so shocked to see you in the ranks of the choir – we hadn't been too close back then, but thanks to that we finally got to see each other more, and I found that you were as sweet as you seemed the first time we met."

"We're here," the driver suddenly said.

"Ok, would you wait for me here? Five minutes. I'm just going to bring her up and come back down."

"Sure, just be quick."

Chiaki quickly got out of the car, bent down to carry the girl on his back. He fetched her bag and dug through for the keys, finding a single key fob. Kotoha had labeled the fob with the room number in Japanese, which made Chiaki smile a bit. She was a bit forgetful when it came to daily details like these, but had a good ear for melodies. He could only hope now that was an all-in-one key.

When he finally reached her room, he settled her in bed, covered her up and left her bag on the only chair in the room. Just as he was turning to go, Chiaki was struck by a sudden urge. Surely there was no harm…

Chiaki called out her name softly, and when there was no reply, he dipped down and placed his lips upon her forehead. "Sleep well. See you soon." With that, he turned and left.

* * *

Notes about music stuff:

1) I have nothing against sopranos, but I have found throughout the years that altos tended to be nicer people than sopranos. It's really not a stereotype as much as it is my observation.

2) Orchestral arrangement! Most likely if you've seen orchestras you'll see the standard Violin I, Violin II, Viola and Cello arrangement, but there is no real rule saying that you can't put the violas at the very side, and I've also seen some orchestras in which the second violins are opposite the first violins. In fact, no one really said strings had to be right in front either. It's really ultimately up to what the conductor wants.

3) I'm not and will never be part of an orchestra, but I do know that the principal of any instrument is the best of their part. And the further front you sat (which also means, the lower the number of your desk, which is basically the score stand you share with another person) the better you supposedly were. Of course, new members were usually put at the very back, especially for strings that have a lot of people. I presume they promote people after a while, thus Kotoha predicts Chiaki would be promoted to at least second desk.

4) A concertmistress, or concertmaster, of an orchestra is usually a first violinist, and usually sits closest to the conductor's podium. They would enter the hall after the rest of the orchestra was seated, gesture to the oboe for the concert A and lead the tuning. That said, the concertmaster didn't used to always have to be a violinist (if I'm not wrong… I don't remember where I read that from, and I might have gotten it mixed up with the kapellmeister), but as time went by it just became a tradition. They also got to play solo bits in concerts that aren't too significant for another violin soloist to specially be standing out. For more of Mako's adventures as concertmistress, read on!

5) Tidbit for those who have ever seen Nodame Cantabile, which is like, my favorite Japanese drama ever, I picked the violin for Mako because she sort of reminds me of Miki Kiyora from Nodame… the long hair and all. Plus, Mako really suits the role of the mother of the whole orchestra, and I really couldn't see Ryuunosuke playing the violin.

6) For those who don't know, a concerto is a piece which the orchestra plays with a soloist, and in some rare cases, a few soloists (e.g. Mendelssohn's concerto for two pianos). That is, until Bartok decided to be funny and compose a concerto for orchestra, screwing up our definition of a concerto. In any case, stay tuned to find out which piano concerto I had Ryuunosuke play! (Hint: it's my favorite piano concerto.)

7) To be honest, there aren't really that many joint rehearsals for a collaboration between choir and orchestra. When I was singing the Howells with my choir last year, we rehearsed with the orchestra twice: once before the day of the concert, and another time on the day of the concert itself. When you have a really good orchestra and choir, you basically only come together to hear the piece once or twice, and mainly to hear the other's part, because you already know your own part very well. For the sake of the plot, though, I had them rehearse up more than twice.

8) Here I'm also being very liberal with Kotoha's musical education, assuming she had learned how to read music whilst in her secondary school choir. Truth is, I don't really know what notation she would read when learning the Japanese flute – it could be unnotated for all we know, and I know that people in choir with no background in reading music usually used solfege rather than actually learn how to read the notes. Given that, it would have been unlikely that Kotoha would have gotten into an auditioning choir, since usually they demand some level of sight-singing (i.e. singing from a score that one has never seen before during the audition). But because it's my story, I have decided that for some reason Kotoha can read western music notation.

* * *

 _Well, somehow this ended up a bit long as well... But hey, plot development! Let me know what you thought!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys (don't actually know how many people are reading this tbh...) it's been a while but I'm sort of back haha. Have been sporadically working on this over the past months and finally finished one chapter so here it is!_

* * *

Music Major AU #10 (Extras from witchpieceoftoast): We've been stuck inside this damn pit for hours now and you're looking really tense. hey i've been told i give great back rubs…

* * *

A concertmistress' job was to lead the orchestra. Not in the obvious way that a conductor did, but through more subtle means, like taking care of the well-being of each member. Things that the conductor could not afford to care about while he was trying to perfect the big picture.

So when they were rehearsing for a ballet, a summer project that the orchestra had taken on in partnership with the local ballet troupe, Mako could not help but notice the signs of stress and exhaustion her fellow orchestra members were exhibiting. The production was in a week's time, and the rehearsal had been going on for three hours that day, and they were only half way through the scheduled six hours. It did not help that it was a production of Stravinsky's _Rite of Spring_ , which was demanding on the dancers as well as the musicians.

They had finally entered into dinner break, and the sighs of relief echoed loudly from the orchestral pit, helped by the concert hall's acoustics. Nobody bothered keeping their instruments, merely setting them down on the stands or the seats as they got up and stretched. Mako's eyes automatically sought out her friends – Chiaki was rolling his shoulders, and Takeru was drinking water. Where was Genta? The second-year clarinettist did not seem to be in his seat, in front of Takeru where he usually sat, but upon a closer look, Mako realized he was there, just hunched over with both hands cradling the back of his neck.

That would not do. Sitting her instrument down in her seat, Mako got up and wove her way through the chairs until she was right in front of Genta. "Genta, are you alright?"

"Yeah, my neck just hurts from sitting in the same position for too long."

"Do you want me to massage it for you?" Mako offered.

Genta looked up, waving a hand and declining, "It's fine it'll probably be better after we come back from dinner."

"If you say so," the violinist conceded as Chiaki reached their small circle, babbling about wanting to try that Korean restaurant near campus, and how Takeru had to treat because their results just came out and he had graduated with First Class Honors.

* * *

After dinner, the four of them walked back to the concert hall, slightly more refreshed from having food in their stomachs and fresh air in their lungs. Mako walked beside Chiaki, behind Takeru and Genta, and noticed how the clarinettist still had one hand on his neck, periodically squeezing as though trying to relieve the tension.

"Genta, are you sure you don't need me to massage that for you? You still have three hours of rehearsal to go, and it won't get easier," Mako frowned in concern.

Before Genta could refuse, Chiaki piped, "Eh, Genta, you're feeling pain in your neck?" Ignoring the dirty look Takeru shot him for being inattentive to his friend, he continued, "Then you finally have a chance to experience one of Nee-san's amazing massaging techniques. It's the most heavenly sensations you'll ever feel and she doesn't ever do it for anyone unless they really need it."

Genta looked doubtful at that, but when even Takeru attested to having that massage help him through one of his more stressful exams, he caved. "Alright then, I'll let you massage my neck for me, if only to get me through the rest of this torturous day."

"Nice choice, bro. You won't regret it. Nee-san, after you're done with him would you kindly help me with my shoulder? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Chiaki walked backwards in front of Mako, hands placed together as though he were praying to her.

"Now that you mention it, my shoulder might hurt a bit too," Takeru murmured thoughtfully.

Mako glared at the two boys, "Fine, Chiaki, but I won't risk my friendship with Ryuunosuke for you Takeru."

Chiaki cheered at that, then proceeded to stick his tongue out at Takeru. "You can get your massage from your boyfriend when he comes to pick you up after rehearsal. He is coming right?"

Takeru crossed his arms, "Yes, but so what? My shoulders hurt now, and there's still three more hours to go. Besides, Ryuunosuke won't be bothered by you giving me a massage."

"Regardless, you might want to ask him for one yourself. He likes being needed and depended upon," Mako instructed, to which Takeru raised an eyebrow. Now that was something he suspected, but never really knew for sure due to their relationship being only a few months new. Mako's words confirmed his suspicions, and for some stupid reason that made him feel a bit happier knowing a little something more about his boyfriend. Who was currently missing. Takeru sighed. Why did orchestras not have pianists more often? Oh yeah, that's right, because he would not be able to concentrate otherwise. He'd barely gotten through the concerto in that last year-end concert; he'd nearly missed an important entry!

Genta snickered, "Our Tono-sama asking for favors? Yeah, that'll be the day. Takeru's incapable of asking others for help. In all the years I've known him, he's either tried to do everything by himself, or he would wait for someone, that's usually me, to offer their help, refuse for about 10 minutes before grudgingly accepting their help, but he'd be silently watching your every move to judge if you were doing it well enough."

"Oh I have no doubt he'll have no problems asking for favors from Ryuunosuke," Mako smiled knowingly at the trumpetist, "after all, that's how they both finally stopped pining for each other from far and started actually talking to each other."

Both Chiaki and Genta gasped, "Tell us!" "Why have I not heard of this before, Takeru? I thought we were best friends!"

"We're childhood friends. My best friend is Mako."

"Your best friend can't be Mako! She's Ryuunosuke's best friend!" protested Chiaki. "Wait, that's not the point. Mako-Onee-sama, grant us the story!"

As Mako began regaling the story of how she told Takeru to go to Ryuunosuke for help with his audition tape, the main character of the story buried his face in his hands. The story lasted for the rest of their walk back to the hall.

* * *

"Oh my god," Genta moaned, "This is pure heaven. Mako, please quit school immediately and open a massage parlour." That comment earned him a particularly hard elbow dig into his lower back muscles, and he cried out in pain. Lesson of the day: never piss off your masseuse, for she knows how and where best to hurt you while you're completely helpless and unexpecting.

Chiaki fidgeted at his side, asking every other minute, "Is it my turn yet?" to which Mako would reply, "Nope."

Finally, Genta took pity on him and said, "I think this would last me for the next three hours. Please shut Chiaki up, Mako."

"I'm not your servant, don't order me around," Mako huffed, but motioned for Chiaki to sit closer. Letting out a squeal of delight (which he would deny ever producing, if asked about later), the boy bounded over to a chair close by.

The moment he sat down, however, a clear voice rang out in the orchestral pit, "Ok let's resume rehearsal!"

Curses.

* * *

 _Truth be told, I'm kind of running out of steam for this AU, so it might end up that I won't actually complete all prompts, especially not those I have absolutely no knowledge about. Still, there's at least one more chapter to come so look forward to that/those!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok so I might be really really biased towards this couple, and thus they will have quite a few chapters more, but heyyyyy it's not my fault the prompts fit~ Also I think this is the first chapter in Takeru's point-of-view..._

* * *

Music Major AU #11: Our professor keeps having you play in masterclass and you're so amazing and gorgeous. How on earth will I get through rehearsals when you're finally playing this concerto with the symphony and I have to actually play my instrument instead of just staring at you?

* * *

Takeru's university was famous for its masterclasses. Even though they had an internationally acclaimed staff, once in a while they would invite a big name in the classical music field to coach their students, giving them new perspectives and insights into the pieces they had been working on for an extended period of time with the same teacher. Takeru himself received instruction in a few of these masterclasses, being one of the relatively rare trumpet majors.

Takeru enjoyed going to masterclasses, and it was absolutely not because his (recently made) boyfriend was almost always the accompanist. Sure, the number of pianists in third year were limited, and Ryuunosuke was one of the best, so the teachers always asked him to sight-read for masterclasses.

Fine, so he might have already known that before they started going out, and might or might not have gone to some masterclasses for instruments he had never even heard of before the masterclass itself (he even went for a Chinese instrument masterclass once. Who knew Chinese traditional instruments were so similar to Japanese traditional instruments?) just to see the accompanist who until recently was merely a crush.

Today's masterclass, however, was for pianists, led by a member of the piano faculty in a prestigious conservatory down in London, who came up from there just for them. Now what would a piano masterclass have anything to do with Takeru? Normally, nothing. Except today, Ryuunosuke was playing. Takeru felt like a stalker already, if not for the fact that firstly, in the dim lights of the recital room, the piano majors in front wouldn't be able to see anyone in the audience clearly; and secondly, their teachers had always encouraged them to go to all masterclasses, even those that were not of their instruments. It was "good for developing musicianship and helping you understand other instruments better, which is important for a good music student." So if anybody asked, Takeru was just being a good music student.

Besides, he had a standing arrangement with Ryuunosuke, where if he needed an accompanist he would ask the other boy. They both enjoyed playing with each other, and played together in a way that made Takeru feel connected with the other. He wasn't sure if Ryuunosuke felt that connection, but he did say he liked accompanying Takeru, because he felt respected. Well, Takeru himself did not understand how others could be so mean to someone upon whom your music depended on so much. If anything, you should treat your accompanist like a king – they were the one thing in your music you could not control, but if you worked well with them, they would make your music so much better. In any case, it was probably best for him to listen to Ryuunosuke's playing as much as possible, so that he could work with him better.

Let no one know that he had already been watching the other boy since he had entered the university. At first he had only caught sight of him when they passed each other in the corridor very rarely, but one day he had ended up in the practice room next door. At first he did not know who was at the piano next door, merely listening in from his own room and ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be practicing himself. After half an hour, he had gotten out of his room and walked past the window under the guise of going to the washroom, which was when he found out the pianist next door was in fact that Japanese boy one year lower than him. From then he had paid attention to whenever the junior had a recital, or anything in fact.

He just never had any legitimate reason to go up to the other boy to speak to him - they had practically nothing in common, and "Hi you're from Japan, aren't you?" did not seem like a good enough conversation starter.

That was how he ended up stalking Ryuunosuke for two and a half years, until Mako had given him a good enough reason to actually talk to the piano major, and basically had a hand in getting them together a few months later. Thank you Mako.

This particular masterclass was specially for third years, with the theme of concerti in preparation for the end-of-year concert. Takeru had attended the trumpet masterclass last week, but if you asked him, he did not think any of them was good enough to play the concerto this year. Call him biased, his money was on either Ryuunosuke or Mako. Probably Ryuunosuke, since it had been a while since a piano concerto was featured. Or rather, in the two years before Takeru himself played in the end-of-year concert, the featured concerti had been violin ones. In fact, the one who had gone before Takeru had been a Japanese violinist. Shiba Kaoru. Same family name, different actual family. Yeah, what a coincidence, right?

The masterclass came and went, and Takeru took down notes as if he were actually paying attention, except when he was too busy admiring the way Ryuunosuke's fingers leapt into the air and descended upon the keys for the next chord - it was just a had unbelievable how much strength there was in those slim fingers of his. Too caught up in remembering the feeling of those fingers on his skin, he did not even notice that Ryuunosuke's turn was up and that the pianist himself had already left the stage and was skirting the side of the hall before he reached the back and started making his way to Takeru from behind him.

"Boo."

Startled, Takeru instinctively jerked up from his seat, gripping his pen and jabbing it backwards point-first in an offensive maneuver at his 'attacker'. It would have definitely incapacitated the offender had Ryuunosuke not dodged and countered, knocking the pen out of his hand and capturing both wrists and bringing both their left arms around his waist, effectively pinning him to his own body. It spoke volumes about how distracted the fourth-year was, given that he was not usually caught off guard, nor had he ever been defeated in combat, to be now rendered weaponless and at the mercy of his now-recognized boyfriend (somewhere in that scuffle, Takeru turned back to look at his attacker's face).

"Missed me?" Ryuunosuke grinned (by the gods, that grin set off Takeru's heart) and surprised him again by leaning in and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Takeru's brain barely registered the kiss before it was over, and Ryuunosuke had let him go. Ignoring the shocked faces of those around him (how much were they propagating the myth of all Asians being able to do kung-fu or karate, he didn't know, nor did he care), the fourth-year dusted himself off, picked up his pen and packed his bag while hissing, "We're in public."

In all honesty Takeru had been surprised their little event hadn't caught the attention of the whole hall, but then again the hall was big. Ryuunosuke, however, merely chuckled and said, "Let's go somewhere more private then."

Takeru could not argue with that.

* * *

A few weeks later, Takeru found himself at orchestra rehearsal, anticipating the announcement of the chosen concerto.

"Alright guys, let's begin rehearsal, but before that you'll see that you have a new set of scores on your stands – that's this year's concerto, fresh from the printing shop. As usual, take them home, learn the notes, and we'll begin putting it together next week," the student conductor, Brown, announced.

Takeru looked down at his stand and found the trumpet part for Chopin's _Piano Concerto No. 1 in E minor_ sitting there. So he was right, Ryuunosuke would be playing.

Oh no, how was he expected to play this without getting lost? He might end up just sitting on stage, with a perfect vantage point of the piano soloist (in a tux, too!) He was doomed. He was going to miss at least one of his entries, he just knew it.

Takeru resolved to going home to memorize the whole concerto so that he would still have his muscle memory to help, just in case.

* * *

"...and first trumpet where are you? I need to hear your high G's! I know the piano solo is very nice and pretty but don't just listen to it and _come in_! And next bar..."

There it was.

It was their first run-through with the piano solo part, and Takeru had already successfully missed 50% of his entries paying too much attention to Ryuunosuke's playing. At least it was not very out of the ordinary to be slightly disoriented by the sudden presence of the solo - he was not the only one missing his entries.

It will be fine if he just didn't miss half his entries in the next run-through.

"Let's move on to the next movement then." Their poor conductor looked exhausted. This would be his first time conducting the year-end concert, as well as the first time his teacher did not stand beside him giving him tips. In fact, the only people who got any sort of guidance at all for this concert would be the soloists, whether they were playing in the concerto, or the showcases in the first half. Not even the choir in the first half got coaching from their normal conductor.

Second movement. Takeru forced himself to concentrate on his score for this movement, only to find that his part in it had one simple word in place of the usual staves: _tacet_. Quiet. Not uncommon, and the trumpetist found himself rejoicing as he put his instrument down and resume staring at the soloist. At least he could do so now without worrying about screwing up his own part.

"Dude, what happened to you? You're not usually this distracted," his desk partner leaned in and whispered in his ear, and Takeru shushed him. "I want to hear this movement."

The person in front of them suddenly turned around, laughing, and whispered loudly, "Takeru has been pining after the soloist for three years."

That caught the trumpetists' attention, and Takeru realized that Genta was the one who had said that. "Don't say unnecessary things, Genta," he chided at the same time as his desk partner's, "Really?! Well I must admit he is a looker," which earned a frown on Takeru's part.

"Relax dude, I'm into chicks," Takeru's desk partner tried to reassure him, but he was no longer paying attention to the other trumpetist, instead turning his glare to his loud-mouthed childhood friend.

"And I've been telling him for the past three years to just do something about it, but he just doesn't," Genta continued, ignoring Takeru's glare.

Takeru's desk partner opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was shushed by Genta's desk partner. "Some of us actually have parts to play. Yes, Genta, you have notes to play!"

Genta turned back grudgingly, but not before protesting, "Relax, most of it is just rests…"

"Which is why we need to count them!"

Takeru tuned them out in favor of the music.

* * *

"Ryuunosuke! You're finally joining us for post-rehearsal drinks!" Genta practically bounded up to the piano and caught hold of the third-year pianist before he could leave.

Ryuunosuke frowned, "I am?"

"Of course you are. Flatmate's orders," Mako chimed in.

"There's no way he'll join, he's such a stick in the mud," Chiaki shouted over the din from the viola section. Takeru's heart sank. He knew Ryuunosuke was very serious about his studies, and his music. On the other hand, he might join them since he has never had a chance, being not in any ensemble and all.

Ryuunosuke shouted back, ever unable to back down from a direct provocation, especially not one from Chiaki, "I'm coming, and you'll be sorry because I'll drink you under the table."

"Bring it on! I've been training since I've come here!"

"And I've been here longer than you have!"

"Stop it you two!" Once again it was Mako who stepped between the two of them. Takeru felt his lips curl up involuntarily at his junior's antics. He was not particularly close to them, only really knowing them through Mako and Genta, but he had a feeling that would change that night. "I'm serious," Mako told them off sternly when both of them opened their mouths to protest, "I told Kotoha to go there early to save us seats."

At that, Chiaki seemed to sober up. Takeru silently smiled, it would seem the violist had a crush on the young Japanese flutist. He wondered how long it would take for them to get together.

"Twenty pounds says they get together within this year," As the group began to move, Genta appeared out of nowhere and whispered in his right ear.

Takeru reflexively jerked and elbowed Genta, sending him staggering back a few steps, before replying, "Sorry. Anyway, twenty says Christmas."

"You're on," Genta got out through his clenched teeth, "And try to stop attacking everyone who surprises you. Not everyone has had samurai training since young."

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that," Takeru apologized again, though his eyes were on Ryuunosuke, who was half-walking and half-arguing with Chiaki in front of him. Genta's words brought to mind that time Ryuunosuke had managed to disarm him during the masterclass. He resolved to ask his boyfriend about it later that night.

* * *

As promised, Kotoha was waiting for their group in the pub, and waved them over to a table in the corner when she saw them go through the door. "Thanks for coming down earlier, Kotoha," Mako said once she reached the table.

Shaking her head, Kotoha replied, "It's fine! I had wanted to get out of the flat anyway. Didn't really want to do homework on a Friday night."

"Awesome. Since it's Friday, let's get wasted!" Chiaki cheered, then added as an afterthought, "Not you, though, Takeru. You're driving tonight."

Takeru nodded. He wasn't too keen on the hangover, not when he still had a thesis to keep working at all weekend. The final draft was due soon. "Get me some orange juice then, at least."

"Will do!" Genta called out as they left the table for the bar, leaving Takeru there alone watching their bags.

The night progressed quickly. One moment the group was returning with their first drinks, the next thing Takeru knew he had a lap full of Ryuunosuke, half-drunk and slurring his words. It would seem that Chiaki won their little drinking game, though the sophomore himself was barely standing straight. Ryuunosuke, however, had completely given up doing anything straight, from talking to standing, even sitting up.

Genta noticed Takeru's predicament, and laughed. "Ryuunosuke… you should probably get off Tono-sama before he takes your head off. He's had seeeeeeeeeeeeerious samurai training before."

Rather than complying, Ryuunosuke seemed to grin wider, and Takeru did not even know how, but he managed to scoot even closer and declared, "He won't. I have beat him... before…. and I will do it again! Besides, Takeru luuuuuuuuuuuu...rves my head too much. Don't you?" he turned his head and, before Takeru could react, planted his lips firmly on the senior's.

Or rather, tried to. Due to his drunken state, Ryuunosuke's lips only landed on the corner of his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Takeru saw Mako grinning and collecting money from their shocked friends. When the half-drunk boy finally pulled away, he seemed to sober up slightly. "Oops," he tried to smile apologetically at his older boyfriend.

"Well, this was not how I wanted to come out, but better earlier than later I guess," at least they chose to focus on the newly-exposed relationship, rather than Takeru's samurai training bit.

All at once the two of them found themselves bombarded by questions from everyone but Mako, who merely sat back and crossed her arms, looking very smug. Genta, in particular, was very offended that he was not informed of this development, "I thought we were friends! I feel… betrayed!"

Ryuunosuke unhelpfully gazed at him, as though he were waiting for the answers to the questions as well.

"Alright, you guys are all too drunk to be comprehensible. Time to go back," Takeru ignored their questions. He wasn't prepared to do this alone, so he got up, hauling Ryuunosuke up with him. Everyone staggered and followed behind him to the car, some instinct reminding them that they had no other ride home.

He would deal with the questions when they were all sober, especially Ryuunosuke.

* * *

Notes about music stuff:

1) Masterclasses are special lessons that special teachers give. Simply put, you usually have your major instrument study teacher who sees you on a regular basis. Conservatories, or music departments, really, sometimes get famous musicians, usually already performers themselves, to come in on a special day and coach their students on maybe a piece they've already been working on during a masterclass, and these classes are like, open to the other students so that they can come to watch and learn even if they're not playing themselves. The point is really to get advice and learn from someone other than the teacher you've always been seeing, like a fresh perspective or to get insight into the piece that you and your teacher have already been slaving away at for a while.

2) OK I have no idea how Conservatories in Europe teach world music, but I'm pretty sure the number of non-Western-instrument players is very limited, so it's not surprising if they don't have any exposure to Chinese instruments.

Other notes:

1) I really just couldn't resist sneaking in features from the original Shinkenger series, like Kotoha's Japanese flute, Takeru's (and to be honest, everyone except Genta) secret samurai training which no one else knows about, and Ryuunosuke's talent for engineering (inspired by how he always seemed to be the one drawing up proposals for new Gattais (formations) for Shinken-Ou. I've also always just imagined Chiaki to be the talented delinquent, who just found everything boring because he was too smart, but in this AU where music is his life, he is willing to put in the effort. It also seems like I'm making Takeru a bit more shy when it comes to relationships, and Ryuunosuke's always been the expressive kind.

2) I also said before it's my favorite piano concerto, but I sort of lied, because for plot purposes, I needed a completely emtacet/em (which means "silent") part for the trumpet in the second movement. So that Takeru can day dream away during a relatively long second movement. I do love the Chopin concerto (played the first two movements before, but only for fun) but my favorite is probably Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto no. 1.

* * *

 _It might also be my bias working towards making this chapter so long haha but long chapters are good right?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Wow has it really been two years._

* * *

Music Major AU #11: The concert is in less than an hour and my string just broke and i'm about to have a meltdown in the middle of the rehearsal room, and you just saved my life by giving me your spare

* * *

The Mako he saw through the round window of the rehearsal room door was not a Mako he was familiar with. She looked like she was, for lack of a better description, about to have a meltdown.

Chiaki had known Mako since middle school, when she was the Concertmistress in their school's orchestra, and then again in high school. She was the one who had encouraged him to consider studying music at university.

It may seem strange to most, how a first-year student came to know a third-year sempai so well, but Chiaki thinks of it as fate. This would be the third time the two of them were first-year kouhai and third-year sempai, respectively, and not by choice. Chiaki had not applied to high school or university knowing that Mako was there, but she would always be there when he joined the school's resident orchestra, already the Concertmistress.

But the Mako that was currently panicking in the middle of the rehearsal room was not that sempai he knew so well, and it scared him, because the concert was in less than an hour, and their Concertmistress could not be less ready. She was not in performance attire, Chiaki noticed, but she was not doing warm-ups either.

Knocking twice, Chiaki let himself in. Mako looked up from her pose of utter despair and at him, and suddenly sprang up, grabbing his arms. "Chiaki! Whatever am I going to do? I can't… It's… How?!"

"Calm down, nee-san," Chiaki told her in what he thought of as the most reassuring voice he had, "What happened? Take a deep breath and tell me."

"I was warming up and… my… my E-string broke! What can I do? I can't relearn all the fingerings now! And no one's going to just have a spare violin lying around! Or what if I just have the Associate Concertmaster take over for tonight? But no, he might not have learnt the solo part… And oh gosh it's the End-of-Year Concert, the most important one of all and Ryuunosuke's going to be playing and I'm going to screw it all up..."

Chiaki cut her off. "Nee-san! Calm down! I have spare E-strings on me! Just relax, go get changed, do your hair and makeup and whatever else you girls do, and leave your violin to me. I'll get it restringed."

"You would do that for me?" Mako looked close to tears.

"Who do you think I am? Don't worry. Though, you totally owe me a drink after tonight's concert." Chiaki picked up the violin and inspected it, then looked meaningfully at Mako. "Go on, get changed."

As if hesitating to leave her violin in his hands, Mako just stood there, dazed, but after more shoo-ing motions from Chiaki, she finally got her dress out and left the rehearsal room in search of the restrooms to get changed in. After her departure, Chiaki put the violin down and went back to the orchestra's male dressing room, making a beeline for his violin case. On his way back to Mako's rehearsal room, he was stopped by the student conductor, who asked if he had managed to find the concertmistress like he was asked to.

"Yeah I found her, she'll be here soon. Just finishing her warm-ups," he reassured the student conductor, who looked relieved at his words, but nevertheless walked on like he had the world upon his shoulders.

"Hey Matthew, don't worry! You'll do great!" Chiaki called out after him, before hurrying on his way.

When he returned to Mako's rehearsal room, he found her clothes from before neatly folded on the table, but she herself was nowhere to be seen. She must be doing her makeup and whatnot then, so it's time to get this violin fixed, Chiaki thought as he set about replacing the broken string and tuning it.

The concert that followed ended without further incident, and Mako thanked him profusely by buying all his drinks that night.

* * *

Notes about music stuff:

1) Broken strings are the worst. Not that I know from personal experience. If anyone wonders why violist Chiaki would have an E-string, it's because he used to play the violin and just transferred all his stuff from his old violin case to his viola case and never removed the spare E-strings. He also has this notion that one day every violinist would happen to break their E-strings all at once and thus needed extras, and he would be the hero of the day.

* * *

 _Picked this up again because I watched Heisei Generations Final yesterday and saw OOO and had a pang of nostalgia for the Toku of that time._


End file.
